Greed Magic
Greed Magic (貪欲魔法, Don'yoku Mahō), also known as Avaricious Magic (悪意のある魔法, Akui no Aru Mahō), is a fighting style and one of The Seven Deadly Magic Sins. It's also recognized as a magical ability that exists on an internal pact made with the mage's magic and the greed magic, allowing it co-exist within the mage's core, feeding off of their magical energy. However, as with the nature of the magic, and just like Talán, it'll slowly consume the user and overtake all sense of morals and distinguishes from right and wrong. It starts with the physical appearance, before slowly consuming the user's mind and soul. The magic was said to have belonged in the purest form of greedy nature from human emotions. As a result of attempting to extract all sins from humankind, it manifested itself into a magic. Description The process of first using Greed Magic is for the user to delve deep into their darkest emotions of wealth, food, power, and selfish desires, eventually putting themselves in the exact mindset of the nature of the magic. Once they can think of nothing but their own desires, a pact is made between human and magic through the use of a Blood-sworn ceremony. After which, they gain heightened strengths and mental capabilities combined with wicked cunning, their physical appearances may even change for some—like Talán who wears bandages in order to conceal his true appearance and interact in a civil manner. This specific manner of greed enables the user to act in ways that are close to that of a greedy drake who hoards everything, or a goblin who steal all things shiny and glittery. The way the user uses the magic, wholly depends and reflects on how the user views things such as money, women, or power. And when those things are taken or restricted, the fullest potential of the magic shows, as the user often falls into a destructing, un-yielding rampage of anger. They wanton desire and crave for everything to be theirs is what drives the magic, and essentially drive them to do all they can in order to gain more power. The versatility of Greed Magic lets the user only perform spells equivalent to the amount of humanity they give up to their power. Someone such as Talán , is able to perform highly destructive—black art equivalent—spells since he lost all of his humanity. Users are also (to some extent) able to control and manipulate the greed in other humans. Because of this control, they can also sense the greed in other beings and are able to pinpoint exactly which desire it stems from. Such as a noble hungry for more power, or a warrior thirsting for more fame and fortune. Although the side effects of this magic are: losing one's humanity, and not being able to resist collecting and hoarding everything they can obtain. Greed Magic users are also notably very broke, due to splurging their money on otherwise useless things that they can't see past their selfishness, not caring much for others other than in a material sense. They can also channel their greed into other objects, giving a little bit of "themselves" to make the living/non-living object act completely on their own will. Users of this ability can suppress or negate emotions, allowing them to cause others to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. They can also make others uncaring, detached, indifferent and even catatonic. Talán is the only one known to date, that wears bandages enchanted with binder magic to help keep his magic at bay after it stole his humanity. As to further his own endgame and manipulate others, he wears the bandages to keep him from losing his control of his greed. Those who are overtaken by the magic completely are deemed a Sin, the embodiment of greed. Known Abilities Common Abilities *'Empowerment' (欲望の赋权, Yokubō no Enpawamento lit. Empowerment of Greed): users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by greed of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the greed or even slow or stop aging. *'Greed Detection' (貪欲検出, Don'yoku kenshutsu): allows users to sense the presence of greed, including negative feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures. They can also detect the root and source of the greed, and use their art of deceptions and lies to easily land themselves a victim unable to fight because of overwhelming emotions and the cold, calculating timing of words. Highly skilled mages can also sense the presence of others by the greedy emotion alone. Talán was able to notice a group of five mages from three towns away based on the amount of avaricious desire they sought after. Talan's Abilities *'Avarice Inducement' (貪欲誘発, Don'yoku Yūhatsu): although highly complicated and advanced, Talán has achieved this ability in being able to induce greed into themselves and spread it out to others, inducing amplifying greed, or feeding on it from others to make himself stronger. The more greed a person feels, the stronger Talán becomes. *'Greed Absorption' (貪欲吸収, Don'yoku kyūshū): Similar to Talan's Inducement, with this ability, Talán can fully or partially absorb emotions as long as they're laced with greed intent, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways. He can gain some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Targets of the draining often lose motivation due to the sudden loss of intense emotions. * Known Magic Talán's Spells *'Avaricious Soul' (貪欲な魂, Don'yokuna Tamashī): *'Sin Overwhelm' (罪は圧倒される, Tsumi Wa Attō Sa Reru): Trivia Category:Raven Queen Ruler Category:Magic Category:Magical Ability Category:Fighting Style Category:Dark Magic Category:Raven Queen Magic